


Birthday Presents

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Birthday Presents

If it was going to happen, Roy had decided, it would happen on his sixteenth birthday.

But his sixteenth birthday came and went and, two days later, Ollie gave him a birthday card and a stupidly large cheque. Roy spent the money on the drum kit he'd been hoping Ollie would buy for him.

He told himself Ollie hadn't been sure exactly what set-up Roy wanted.

* * *

By the time his seventeenth birthday rolled around, Roy was glad Ollie hadn't made a move the year before. Sixteen was too young.

Seventeen was still too young, according to the law, which was why Ollie just gave him a hug - a day early this time - and introduced Roy to a couple of female friends. Very experienced, welcoming friends.

It was responsible of Ollie to introduce Roy to sex in a safe environment.

Of course, if Ollie had been paying attention, he might have noticed that Roy had mislaid his virginity a few years earlier.

* * *

The next year was incredibly frustrating. It wasn't that the Teen Titans had an _official_ competition about who could seduce their mentor first. Roy suspected he was the only one who knew they were all trying.

Possibly not Garth and Donna. Though Roy enjoyed thinking about Donna and Wonder Woman.

But sex was about the only thing Roy could beat Dick at and he'd never live it down if Dick won. He was pretty safe when it came to Wally. Barry was oblivious to the way Wally stared at his ass.

Batman was a different matter. Batman was always a different matter.

For his eighteenth birthday, Ollie grinned and suggested they just had a quiet meal in. And Roy _knew_. He spent an hour in the shower. Carefully chose his tightest jeans and shirt. Even tucked a couple of condoms and packets of lube into his pocket.

And then Dinah turned up with a birthday present so thoughtful it made Roy want to puke. Roy knew exactly who Ollie's grin had been for.

He left as soon as possible and got stinking drunk. Even so, when he finally staggered home, he could hear Ollie and Dinah going at it and toyed with the idea of just going through and joining in.

He passed out before he could do anything.

* * *

When his nineteenth birthday rolled around, Roy was disgusted with himself for still kind of wanting Ollie to make a move. So he went out and got drunk again, even though it was a lot more expensive this time round.

* * *

It was three months, one week and six days after his nineteenth birthday that they were out kicking ass and Ollie rested his hand on the small of Roy's back. And slid it down to Roy's butt and squeezed. "You've grown up handsome," Ollie said.

"Are you hitting on me?" Roy asked.

Ollie smiled slightly. "Yeah."

"It's not my birthday," Roy said blankly and then wished he hadn't because Ollie was staring at him.

"I know it's not your birthday. Your birthday's in October."

"November."

"Is it?" Ollie looked nonplussed for a moment. "Close enough. What do you say?"

Roy considered it for a moment. "Sorry. Got plans." And he ran down the fire escape and tried to think of some plans that would keep him out all night.


End file.
